Hard to breathe
by JammyWammy
Summary: "Just how long are you going to keep up with this act Granger? I know you want me. I've seen the way you were looking at me at the Great hall." He gave her a wry smile and Hermione couldn't deny how sexy he looked when he did that. She visibly gulped before she spoke.
1. Chapter 1

**Rated M for sexual themes and foul mouths.**

 **Harry Potter and its characters solely belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

 **One:**

Breakfast was lively on that first day of of another year in Hogwarts, the great hall was filled with chattering students of all years, happily relaying their summer vacation adventures to each and everyone of their friends. In the middle of the Gryffindor table was Harry, who sat beside his girlfriend Ginny, across from him was Ron with Hermione sitting beside him. The two boys had been rambling about things which was absolutely making no sense which was making their two girl companions look at each other in amusement. Ginny leaned in with a smirk on her face to talk to the bushy haired know-it-all.

"So... I heard who was going to be Head boy this year." She said, smirk not leaving her face. Hermione looked up from her food then rolled her eyes.

"Don't remind me, Gin." She said irritably which earned her a chuckle from her best friend.

"But, you know..." The red head beauty said quietly then she looked over he shoulder to see a certain platinum haired Slytherin, who was smiling and laughing at what his friend Blaise was telling him. Ginny turned back around to smirk at her best friend once more, who was raising an eyebrow at her direction. "You can't deny that he had grown _hot_ the past years." She said while wiggling her eyebrows. Hermione frowned then looked behind Ginny to see the 'hot' blond in question. She tilted her head to the side while she gets a better look at him. Even at that distance, he was oozing sex appeal, his hair was messy, but made him look more attractive and sexy, his skin is still as pale and smooth looking, his face is perfectly sculpted and his eyes, those grey colored orbs were his best feature, which suddenly and unexpectedly, she found boring into her soul making her eyes widen in surprise. She immediately looked away from him, not seeing how Draco Malfoy didn't removed his gaze towards the brown haired witch for a while, before he eventually looked away to listen intently to Theo Nott's ramblings.

Hermione gulped then closed her eyes tight, humiliated at what just happened. Ginny was watching her with an amused look, her two male bestfriend were completely oblivious at what just occurred between them, for they were busy talking about something unimportant.

 _He saw me watching him! I'm a bloody idiot!_ She mentally scolded herself for being lost in the moment there. But then, she remembered the intensity in his eyes while he stared at her, like he was looking through her soul, and instead of feeling repulsed by his gaze, her heart was maddeningly thumping inside her chest, she shook her head in attempt to get her mind off Draco, but failing.

Then she remembered, she would be sharing the same dorm with him, and _only_ him.

 _Oh Minerva, help me._ She wanted to strangle her bestfriend for telling her those things, she had not noticed how attractive Malfoy was until Ginny brought it up, she was brushing off that fact whenever she would look at him for she would only feel hatred for the guy. But now was a different story, it was like something inside her had awaken and she was having trouble taming it down.

"'Mione?" Ginny tried to catch her attention by waving her hand in front of Hermione's eyes, who suddenly snapped back to reality.

"I'm sorry, you said something?" She asked.

"You were zoning out a bit right there, everything alright?"

"Yeah. Sorry. I was just thinking of something." _Or someone._

"What are you two talking about?" Ron and Harry had finally noticed their companions after being lost in their own world. Ginny glanced at her boyfriend then spoke.

"We were just talking about Malfoy as the new head boy."

"That bloody git?" Ron said with an eyebrow raised, his eyes at the direction of the platinum haired Slytherin.

"Yes, and I was just asking how Hermione would she feel about them sharing the same dorm together." She said with a smirk, her eyes specially landing on her brother's own hardening ones, everyone knows that he had a thing for Hermione so she wanted to tease him further. Hermione, however, was still at lost at the idea of her being alone with Malfoy.

"Don't worry about Hermione, she's capable of protecting herself against him." Harry said as he bit on his roast chicken. Ginny started giggling.

"Who says I'm worried? It'll do Hermione good if they started pouncing and shagging each other senseless, they would look good together, don't you think, Ron?" She said with a hearty laugh, Hermione's and Harry's mouth fell open while Ron gripped his fork hard that his knuckles turned white, his lips pursed and his eyes hardened.

"Are you a fucking bloody idiot?" He asked in rage but Ginny didn't mind his harsh words and she just continued laughing, Harry snapped his head to his bestfriend while he held his palm in front of the red head's face.

"Whoa now, don't talk to my girlfriend like that, Ron."

"She's my sister and I could talk to her whichever I like!"

"Ugh! Honestly!" Hermione exclaimed then she suddenly stood up, she was going to retreat the the dormshe shared with Draco to get away from the loud crowd for a while.

"What's got your knickers tied in a knot 'Mione?" Ginny said which earned her a glare from her bestfriend. Hermione turned around to start walking away.

 _What's with her? Honestly, why was she pushing me towards Malfoy that much? There's just no way that something will happen between us, I'll be out of my wits! And there's no way that he'll touch me, for him, I'm just a disgusting, filthy Mudblood._ She scoffed as she stride on the castle grounds.

* * *

Ginny couldn't help but smirk when Hermione started leave, she looked over her shoulder to see Draco staring intently at Hermione's retreating form, and after a few seconds, he excused himself from his friends and went out the great hall as well.

The red haired beauty had been noticing the way the blond head boy had been looking at Hermione for years, he would torment her with his insults and his classic 'Mudblood' related lines but he would gaze at her with an almost pained expression as she starts to walk away from him. Hermione had grown up into an attractive girl over the years so she couldn't blame Draco for taking interest in her, she had, after all, attracted a world famous quidditch player during her fourth year.

Ginny grinned when she realized that Malfoy had in fact, followed Hermione, by just the way he was looking and how he suddenly excused himself like that. She couldn't wait how the two would interact with each other behind closed doors.

* * *

Hermione plopped herself down the couch while she pouted childishly. Ginny had been impossible that day and it was getting on her nerves. She looked around the common room that she would be sharing with Draco, she leaned back on the couch while she closed her eyes for a while, remembering Draco's intense eyes boring into her soul. She was lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice someone enter the common room, she furrowed her brows when her vision inside her closed lids grew darker, so she slowly opened her eyes to see the towering form of Draco Malfoy, staring down into her sprawled self on the couch, she immediately stood up with a gasp, surprising him, he stumbled backwards but Hermione was fast, she wrapped her arms around his waist to catch him before he fell, while he wrapped his own around her shoulders in response. Hermione looked up with wide eyes when she realized what she had done and how close they were, her heart was beating madly as she inhaled his scent, and she couldn't deny how _good_ he smelled.

Draco however, was staring into her wide eyes with a serious face.

"You can let go of me now, Granger." He said in a voice lower than usual which sent shivers down Hermione's spine, she hastily let go of him like she was burned, and her face was so red Draco couldn't help the small smile that was tugging upwards on his lips.

"You, I didn't hear you come in." Hermione said while avoiding eye contact with him, Draco's smirk grew bigger at the way she was acting.

"I didn't realized I needed to announce my arrival."

"O-Of course... Y-You-"

"Why are you stuttering like that, Granger? Perhaps you have developed an infatuation towards me?" Hermione's eyes flashed with fury and her awkward demeanor was gone, she started walking forward until she was just a few inches away from him, and he was not backing away.

"That's rubbish! What makes you think I would like you that way, Malfoy? You disgust me, that's what I'm feeling for you." She spat on him while he merely raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Your blush tells me otherwise, love. You can't fool me with that look." He said while he leaned closer to her, but she didn't back away either.

"Keep on dreaming Malfoy, you may have gotten every skirt in this castle to open up for you but make me an exception, I would NEVER feel that way for you." He suddenly grabbed her wrist, she tried to tug it away but he was stronger.

"Really? So you're admitting that I'm attractive then?" He whispered with his eyes darkening.

"What?! N-No-"

"Just how long are you going to keep up with this act Granger? I know you want me. I've seen the way you were looking at me at the Great hall." He gave her a wry smile and Hermione couldn't deny how sexy he looked when he did that. She visibly gulped before she spoke.

"That...! That was...!"

"Stop fighting it, love." He teased with a smirk.

"Let go of me!" She yelled, then she shrieked when Draco wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "N-No..."

"No?" He asked darkly while his eyes were resting on her slightly parted pink lips, he licked his lips at the sight. "Are you sure about that?" He whispered while he slowly leaned forward. Just then, he felt himself being pushed backwards until he was pinned on the wall, greatly shocking him, Hermione found the opportunity to repel him when she saw that he was quite distracted.

 _I won't let you get your way this time._

"This one will be my win, Malfoy." His eyes widened when Hermione suddenly crashed her lips into his, the kiss was not innocent at all, it was fierce, hot and hungry. She pulled away biting on his lower lip then she gave him a triumphant smirk before she turned around to walk away towards her room, leaving a dumbstruck blond boy who was slightly weakening in the knees while he still leaned his back against the wall.

"Damn you Granger. Damn you..." He whispered to himself while he started panting, his darkened eyes following the retreating back of the witch who had been making him crazy for years.

A/N: Hi! This is my first HP fic, I'm mostly in the games section and I only got here recently, tell me what you think about this one. I love this pairing and I think they are so hot together so expect some scorching hot encounters for these two. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Two:**

Hermione had been muttering curses while she covered her face with her pillow,.

 _Why? Just Why?_ She had been asking herself for the past thirty minutes already, she couldn't believe that she kissed Draco Malfoy, and it wasn't just any kiss, she had been aggressive about it and she was embarrassed beyond belief.

 _How am I going to face that foul git now?_ She groaned as she throw her pillow away from her face, making it land on her carpeted floor. She decided to take a nice, warm shower, hoping it will get her mind off things. She hastily hopped out of her bed to grab her towel and entered the one bathroom that both her and Draco shared. She opened the shower to warm it up while she undressed, still thinking about her little encounter with the arrogant pureblood.

 _But, I was just stepping up and I think he got it good, the look on the poor bloke's face was priceless._ She was lost in her own thoughts again that she didn't notice the door opening, again, giving the handsome Slytherin full view of her naked back, she got the shock of her life when she saw his reflection on the mirror above the sink, and without thinking straight, she hastily turned around giving him full view of her frontal naked flesh this time. She shrieked while she attempted to cover her most private parts with her hands and arms.

"OUT MALFOY! GET OUT!" She yelled while she slammed the door on his face. She locked the door securely before she held rested her hands on both sides of her head.

 _Why?! Just WHY?!_ She repeated the same question again in her head, her face red with humiliation.

* * *

Draco stood still by the door with a shocked look on his face, when he opened the door to use the loo, he had not expected to see his biggest fantasies and desires coming to life, right before his eyes, which was always composed of a certain bushy haired, Gryffindor princess, naked while writhing and squirming as he hovered above her, calling and screaming his name as he pleasured her. He had seen all her naked glory alright, and she was screaming his name, though she was screaming for him to 'get the fuck out her sight'.

He released a ragged breath as he stared ahead with his eyes glazed over with lust, he wanted to barge in, pin her to wall and take her right there under the warm running water. Before that, she had kissed him hard in the common room and this little event made everything even worse. He turned around to go back to his room when he heard the door open, revealing a wet and towel clad Hermione which made his 'condition' worse than it already is. Hermione gasped then hastily walked towards her bedroom and she slammed the door shut behind her. Draco let out an exasperated sigh before deciding to go have that shower instead, a really cold one, just to tame the tightness inside his trousers, but the image of her naked, and somehow, sultry body will be forever etched in his mind and will make things difficult for him that night.

 _Bloody hell... What are you doing to me, Granger?_

* * *

Hermione did her very best to focus her attention on her potions class that day, but she knew she was fooling herself, images of the event just the other night kept repeating on her mind like a broken record, she did not dare to look on her left, where a certain platinum haired Slytherin was seated, and she knows that he had been drilling holes behind her head for she can feel his intense gaze towards her direction, she wanted to prove her thoughts wrong so she attempted to look at the handsome head boy's direction. How she managed to keep a straight, blank face when she realized that she had been right was beyond her.

The intensity of his sexy grey eyes as he looked straight on her own was just too much, but she did everything not to give in to his seductive gaze. They stared at each other for a while until Draco slowly lifted his right hand, and gently and slowly, he ran his thumb on his red, plump, lower lip while his eyes held the same intensity. Hermione's breath hitched but refused to show him what kind of effect his gesture was giving her. He lowered his hand again, then he raked his eyes over her figure up and down before he eventually removed his gaze on her to focus back in front. Hermione did the same but she was struggling with her breathing at what just occurred. She remembered that he had already seen her naked and she blushed furiously.

 _Maybe he just wants revenge so he's seducing me like that._ She inwardly scoffed. _No bloody way I'm going to give in to him._ But she knew she was fooling herself, just by looking at his eyes sent hot shots down her abdomen, making her hot all over.

 _Blimey... This can't be real..._ She thought with a groan while she banged her forehead on the table.

"Hermione, you alright?" Harry whispered while he elbowed her on her side, she snapped her head back up while she stared at him with a perplexed look, making Harry snort. Hermione sneered at him then sat up properly.

"I'm fine Harry." He said with a sigh. Harry raised an eyebrow, unconvinced.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, please stop talking, I have to focus on this."She hissed before facing front, pretending to listen intently but for the first time in years, Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her generation, was not focusing on her class. Making her groan again in frustration.

 _Draco... What are you doing to me?_

* * *

"So..." Hermione rolled her eyes when Ginny started talking with that nasty but beautiful smirk on her face. They were seated on the Great hall, having lunch. "I reckon something interesting happened last night?" She asked while she wiggled her eyebrows once, Hermione blew raspberries, making her lips vibrate, Ginny chuckled at her gesture.

"Nothing... Interesting happened Gin." She said while avoiding eye contact. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" She said, not convinced, she saw how Hermione's cheeks grew pink by the second. "I don't believe you."

"Please, you have to. Nothing. Happened." She said then sighed audibly, but a LOT of interesting happened and she knows it, and Draco knows it too, she carefully lifted her eyes up to land on the Slytherin table and much to her dismay, Draco had been staring at her for what looked like a while now. Hermione hastily looked down, hoping that Ginny won't see through her but she was too late. The Weasley daughter had been smirking even since she sneaked a peek at the other table.

 _Nothing eh? I'll make you say it, Hermione._ Ginny thought with another smirk making Hermione feel uneasy.

* * *

The Gryffindor head girl was not looking forward in going back to her dorms, the dorms she shared with the handsome Slytherin prince. A status which earned her deadly glares from those girls who were madly inlove with him and will do anything to get into his tight trousers. And one of them was at his mercy as Hermione saw someone straddling the handsome Head boy once she entered the common room, the said Head boy appeared to be bored and uninterested as the girl, who Hermione identified was Pansy Parkinson, savaged his mouth like there's no tomorrow, while he just sat there, all rigid, not even bothering to lift his hands which was limply resting on either side of his legs.

His head snapped up when he saw a figure on the corner of his eye, halting Pansy from her mouth attacking session.

"What?" She asked before she looked over her shoulder, and her face that was full of lust was suddenly replaced with rage, then she stood up, ready to snarl at the 'intruder', but Draco beat her to it when he stood up, Hermione tried hard not to blush at his exposed chest, as his dress shirt was unbuttoned, giving her full view of lean chest and hard abs. Hermione resisted to gulp but failing.

"Get out Pansy, my dormmate is here now." The black haired girl snapped her gaze to him in fury.

"What?! Are you joking with me?!"

"Do I look like I'm joking Pansy?" The venom is his voice didn't go unnoticed as Pansy stormed out but without giving Hermione another one of her daily dose of death stares. She sighed while she closed her eyes, suddenly very exhausted.

"You didn't need to make her leave, you can shag her all night just do it in your room, and cast a silencing charm to show some consideration." She said and when she ws about to walk past him, he grabbed her arms, making her drop all the books and parchments she was carrying, then he started pushing her to the wall, he then grabbed both her wrists and pinned them above her head. He growled at how she looked as he towered on her, her face full of shock and was red in embarrassment.

"Now... My kitten... You didn't think I'll let you get away with what you did last night..." He said huskily while he trailed the tip of his forefinger to her throat down her collarbone, making her whimper. He smirked at she looked helpless and he couldn't help but remember how she looked under those layers of uniform and robes. He pressed his hardened member into her abdomen making her whimper more.

"D-Draco... I-"

"Shhh... This is your punishment after you tongue fucked me last night, love." He said in an almost whisper and Hermione couldn't even talk back while she stared into his heavy lidded grey eyes, panting.

"Draco..." She breathed and that's when he lost it, he growled before he savaged her mouth, his tongue invading her while they both moaned in satisfaction, he pressed harder into her making her moan once more.

Hermione was mentally cursing herself but her body wouldn't listen, she was addicted to this dangerous drug called Draco Malfoy and she was denying it with every fiber of her being. They pulled away with a loud smack as their lips pulled apart. Both of them breathing heavily.

"Tell me you want me..." He whispered huskily while he stared on her lips with his eyes glazed over.

"Never..." She whispered back before she shoved him away from her to go to her room, not even bothering to pick up her things. Draco rubbed his face with a bitter chuckle, the look of Hermione's face while she looked up at him with heavy lidded eyes was making it difficult for him to breath.

He badly needed another cold shower that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Sexual themes.**

 **Three:**

"Hermione!" Ron yelled making the brown haired witch jump. They were all huddled together in the Gryffindor common room doing an essay for Defense againtst the dark arts. Hermione had been staring at her unfinished work for a while now, her quill had been hovering above her parchment and her eyes were staring just ahead, unseeing.

"You okay Mione? You've been at it for the past fifteen minutes." Harry said with both eyebrows raised at her direction. Hermione cleared her throat before she spoke.

"Y-Yeah, I'm alright."

"Ever since you started sharing a dorm with that plonker Malfoy you've been acting all... Distracted." Ron said while he narrowed his eyes at her. Hermione furrowed her brows.

"I am not one to be distracted." She said as she looked down on her parchment to continue her writing, Ron narrowed his eyes again.

"He's not hurting you or anything like that?" Harry asked while he adjusted his glasses, Hermione sighed then looked up at him.

"No... He's just being verbally abusive like always."

"That fucker! I'm going to wring his neck when I see him!" Ron exclaimed making everyone in the common room look at their direction.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled then stood up. "Honestly." She said as she walked away.

"Where are you going?!" Ron called after her, she didn't turn around and just continued to walk away.

"Back to my room."

"But what about my essay?!"

"Finish it yourself!" And she was gone.

"Blimey." Ron said with a sigh.

Hermione stormed into the halls on her way to her dorm room. She didn't even know why she was angry, her friends were just concerned about her, maybe she was angry at herself because what Ron told her was true, she was really getting distracted.

All she could think about was _him_ , and she was not liking it. She was not liking how she wanted to feel those soft lips against hers again, she was not liking how she liked his how body was pressing against hers, she was not liking his husky whispers against her neck and ears. No, she was not liking it at all. When she finally reached her dorm entrance, she groaned loudly in frustration then she aggressively threw her books and parchments on the floor. She started slapping the sides of her head as if to clear it, wincing at the pain she was inflicting on herself.

"You've finally gone bonkers." She jumped and yelped at the masculine voice behind her, she hastily turned around only to be greeted by his chest and his addicting scent. She backed away too quickly making her collide with the painting that serves as the dorm entrance.

"Hey watch it!" Said the occupant of the painting.

"You... You..."

"Me? Me..." Draco said while he slowly approached her with his eyes piercing through her soul. Hermione gulped then pressed herself further to the painting when his face was just inches away from hers. "What about me, love?"

"Bug off Malfoy!" She yelled but it was the opposite of what she was feeling, she wanted to pounce at him with all her might.

"What if I don't?" He asked on a low voice. Hermione fished out her wand out of her pocket.

"I'll hex you! Back away now!"

"I won't." Draco smirked before he spoke again. "Gillyweed." The portrait swung open then Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and pulled her out of the way making her yelp again.

"Let me go!" She yelled while she tried to get out of his grip but he was strong, he fished out his wand then flicked his wrist towards Hermione's discarded items on the ground and they started levitating towards the common room, Hermione yelped again when Draco carried her bridal style and he made his way inside.

"Put me down!" She yelled while she trashed on his grip. He put her down gently then she backed away with her wand pointed to his chin. "What's the matter with you?!"

"What's the matter with me, Granger?" He asked with venom in his voice, he started to slowly approach her again with his eyes predatory, making her back away with her wand still pointed towards him. "Do you really want to know?" Hermione didn't answer and she whimpered when she felt the wall on her back. "You make me crazy you know that?" He said in a husky voice and he he slowly wrapped his fingers around her wand, pulled it away from her hand then dropped it on their feet. Hermione started releasing ragged breaths and the way her face flushed was making the Slytherin prince go crazy.

"What...? What are you saying? _I_ make you crazy?" She whimpered again when Draco lifted her face by her chin using his thumb and forefinger.

"What the fuck are you doing to me, Granger?" He whispered before he crashed his lips to hers, Hermione lost all reserve and she started to wrap her arms around his neck while he wrapped his on her waist to pull her closer with both of them moaning in each other's mouths. Draco slid his tongue on her lower lip, asking for access, Hermione opened her mouth and that's when his tongue invaded hers. He pressed into her body harder making her moan once again.

"Malfoy..." Hermione breathe against his lips, trying hard to push him away but their contact was making her weak all over. "Malfoy..."She gasped when he lowered himself to start trailing kisses on her neck while he snaked his hand to her cheek up to her hair, then he growled against her skin when he heard a soft little moan escape her throat. Hermione tried pushing him away again when he suddenly pulled her away from the wall and he started pushing her towards the couch. The next thing she knew, she was lying on her back with him hovering above her while he viciously attacked her lips and neck. Sobbing gasps escaped her making him growl once more. He pressed his hardened member into her core making them both groan.

"N-No..." Hermione breathe when he suddenly cupped one of her breasts. Her pelvis were moving on its own accord, pressing herself against his shaft making him pull away from her neck to release a gasp.

"Hermione..." Her eyes widened when he suddenly whispered her name. No Mudblood, No Granger, just Hermione. She stared into his face with her face a mixture of confusion and lust. Her heavy lidded eyes were giving away the fact that she wanted him, as much as he wanted her. He pressed harder into her core making her release a ragged sigh. Draco started to loosen his tie with one hand while he continued to kiss her then he threw it away towards the floor. He lifted Hermione to sit her up then his hands found their way on the hem of her sweater to pull them over her head, he kissed her again while he started undoing her buttons while she did the same with his. Draco slid Hermione's dress shirt over her shoulder then threw away the unwanted article of clothing. It Hermione's was turn to remove the blonde's shirt then she too threw the item away without care. He pushed her back down then he started to nip on her neck again while his hand began to massage her breast over her bra, emitting a sweet sounding moan from her. He set her bra cup aside and he started to pinch on her nipple making her moan louder while she threw her head back.

Just then, they heard a very loud pounding on the dorm entrance.

"What the." Draco said and then both of them hastily sat up, Hermione frantically grabbed her dress shirt and put it back on while Draco did the same. Hermione didn't expect a sweet gesture from him, he suddenly went over to her to fix her hair to make it look more presentable, but failing.

"Go to your room." Hermione hissed and she jumped when another pounding was heard, they could hear the painting screaming in protest.

"What?" He hissed back.

"Just go!" She hissed again then she groaned when the door was pounded again and he didn't move from his spot. "Just don't say anything!" She hissed again while she pointed her forefinger at him, he then raised both his hands up in surrender with a smirk. She turned around to go the door which opened automatically only to be greeted by a furrowed brow, suspicious looking Ron.

"Good evening." He said while he eyed her from head to toe, noticing her disheveled appearance, he saw how her buttons where were all in the wrong hole. "What in the world happened to you?" He asked with his arms crossed. She crossed her own arms in response.

"What are you doing here Ron?" She asked irritably. He scoffed before he spoke.

"I should ask the same question."

"This is my dorm! Are you mad?!"

"Yeah! The dorm you shared with that foul git Malfoy!"

"Just let it go Ron! I was getting ready for bed when you started knocking like a troll! I'm very tired so if you could ju-"

"You look VERY tired alright." Ron said in a sarcastic way.

"Just what do you mean by that?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it was the fact that you look like hell and Malfoy is the same!" He gestured to the blonde Slytherin who was now suddenly behind her, wearing a nasty smirk on his face.

"Malfoy!" Hermione yelled making his smirk grow wider.

"What? Can't I enjoy a good cat fight?"

"You arsehole!" Ron charged at him but Hermione stopped him.

"Ron! Just go okay! Just!" She groaned then pushed him away as far as she can then she stormed back in making the painting close on its own.

"Hermione!" Ron started pounding the painting making the occupant shriek.

"Shut up!" It yelled back making Ron roar in anger, he stomped his foot angrily while he yelled on top of his lungs making the other paintings curse at him in protest.

Hermione leaned back on the wall while she released an exhausted sigh. She pushed herself up and started walking towards her room when Draco grabbed her wrist.

"Not now Malfoy..." She gently pushed his hand away. She then made her way towards her room, went inside then gently closed the door behind her, leaving the frustrated handsome pureblood on his own.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four:**

They were having breakfast in the Great hall and their mails started to arrive, owls hovered above their heads, dropping each of their parcels and letters, Ron's owl, Pigwideon, dropped his on his cereal causing milk to splatter on his face and robes.

"That fucking bird!" He yelled while he hastily stood up to shake his head and arms, everyone nearby started laughing.

"Oh! What happened to you my Won-won?!" Hermione rolled her eyes the minute she heard the high pitch voice of Lavender Brown who was instantly at Ron's side. She started dabbing his face with her overly perfumed handkerchief making Ron grimace from the scent.

"I-I'm fine Lav. No need for that."

"Don't be silly darling, I'm doing this because I love you." Harry Potter raised an eyebrow with an amused expression, Seamus Finnigan snorted, Dean Thomas face palmed, Neville Longbottom stared dumbly at the two, Ginny Weasly smirked and Hermione Granger grimaced. Lavender grabbed Ron's collar to plant a forced kiss on his lips before she pulled back away.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Hermione said while she pushed her breakfast away from her. Lavander looked down on her with a raised eyebrow.

"If I didn't know any better , I'd say that you're jealous." She said while she crossed her arms in front of her. Hermione slowly looked up at her to glare.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry did I hear you correctly? Are you trying to make me laugh because if you were, you're doing a great job." She said while she stood up, mimicking Lavander's gesture, they were now face to face, Ron got in between them with panic written on his milk stained face.

"Okay... That's enough." He said while he widened his eyes threateningly at Hermione, who scoffed and looked away.

"Tell that to your little girlfriend, _Won-won_." Lavender gasped at her statement.

"I'm the only one allowed to call him that!" She yelled making every table look at their direction, Draco furrowed his brows while watching the scene. Hermione smirked at how pissed she made the woman.

"What are you going to do about it?" She said then smiled in a taunting manner, Lavender narrowed her eyes while she clenched her fist.

"I'm going to strike that pretty face of yours to make you look ugly and no one will bother to even look at you."

"Oh really? I'd like to see you try Brown."

Everyone on the Slytherin table started chanting the word 'fight' again and again. There was even one who yelled 'take your top off'.

"That's enough Lavander." Harry said, he and Ginny was now in between them as well.

"But she...!"

"Lav, enough." Ron said firmly while he glared at his girlfriend. Lavender suddenly had tears in her eyes, making Hermione feel bad, then she stormed out of the Great hall while bawling like a child. Ron sighed before he started to go after her.

"Lav, come on." He said then he was gone. Hermione pursed her lips before she grabbed her things then she started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"To clear my head."

"What about your breakfast?"

"Lost my appetite." Then she turned around the corner. She couldn't believe she had just caused a scene like that but Lavender needed to know her place. Her classes were uneventful, she was still pissed off about Lavender that she kept glaring at the professors while she listened. When it was Potions class, she angrily brewed her potion, sighing every now and then. She suddenly felt light headed because she hadn't eaten anything for breakfast. She sat down to close her eyes, her lips was suddenly pale from hunger.

"Ms. Granger? Everything alright?" Horace Slughorn asked with concern plastered on his face. Hermione sighed then stood up again.

"Sorry Professor, I'm fine." She said weakly before she started brewing again.

"'Mione, hey, what's wrong?" Harry whispered.

"I'm okay... But thank you for asking." Hermione grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. Harry's face softened then he squeezed it back. Both of them unaware of the fuming blonde Slytherin behind them while he stared at their joined hands.

Hermione had managed to finish her brew perfectly, like always, but she remained seated on her stool for a while, her head was spinning and it was hard for her to stand up. When she finally composed herself, she gave her vial to Professor Slughorn before he went out of the class. She went back to her seat to grab her things and when she was about to go out the door, her knees gave out, making her fall down, but someone had caught her by grabbing her by the shoulders. She slowly looked up to see the very face of Draco Malfoy staring down at her with an unreadable expression.

"D-Draco-" He straightened her up then leaned her on the wall, he started rummaging through his pocket while he held Hermione steady with his other hand. He pulled out a box of chocolate frog then opened it, he grabbed the chocolate then held it in front of Hermione's mouth.

"Eat." He said in monotone. Hermione stared at him for a while before she weakly opened her mouth to take a bite. She leaned back to start chewing, it was already making her feel better. Draco never left her until the chocolate was fully consumed. He noticed that her face was back to its normal color. He pocketed the box again before he leaned forward to plant a hot kiss on her lips. Hermione closed her eyes to savor the moment. When he pulled away, Hermione noticed a chocolate stain on the corner of his mouth so she lifted her hand to brush her thumb on it, when she took back her hand, Draco grabbed her wrist then he sucked on her thumb where the chocolate was in. He lowered her hand before he started to walk away to go out of the room, leaving Hermione sighing on her own. Tears slowly forming in her unseeing eyes.

She was already falling for him and she can't do anything to stop it.

After dinner, she walked through the halls absentmindedly, she didn't know what will happen once she went inside the dorm, where the handsome Slytherin prince was waiting. She came back a little late, hoping to avoid him, but she cursed her luck when she found him sitting on the couch in the common room, his tie undone, first four buttons of his dress shirt unbuttoned revealing his lean chest, with his elbows resting on his knees and his hands intertwined together, and his eyes, they were once again piercing through her soul. Hermione stayed still in front of him, not knowing what to do. He suddenly stood up and her reflexes betrayed her when she too started going forward to meet him.

"Hermione..." The way her name rolled out of his tongue was making it hard to resist him, he grabbed the back of her head then gave her another one of those hot kisses, making her let go of all her things, scattering them everywhere on the floor, he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her close while she snaked her hands under his dress shirt, her fingers raking his back downwards making him growl against her lips. Draco slid his hands under her dress shirt to massage her breast while he continued to kiss her passionately. He removed his hand from beneath her uniform then he lifted her up with her legs wrapped around his hips and he started to carry her towards his room, they went inside then he kicked his door to close it with a bang.

A/N: The most awaited lemony goodness on the next chapter. Thanks everyone for the reviews and follows and favorites! Happy reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five:**

 **Warning: Sexual content.**

Draco never left her mouth as he staggered towards the bed while she was latched on his hips, then he gently sat her down on the edge of the bed. He then straightened up to roughly pull down his loose necktie then he started unbuttoning his dress shirt with Hermione watching him, her heavy lidded eyes following where his hands were going. When he slid his shirt from his shoulder down to the floor, he leaned forward to kiss Hermione again with one of his knees planted on the side of her hip. His hands found their way to the front of her robes and he started to unbutton it, Hermione helped him by removing her robes herself, then she slid her grey sweater above her head. Draco started unbuttoning her dress shirt immediately and it was thrown away towards the floor after, unwanted. Her bra was next to be thrown away then he pushed her down to her back on the bed while her legs were dangling downwards on the edge, he gently removed her shoes, then her socks, then her knickers were next making Hermione gasp, while her skirt was left on. She covered her face with one hand in embarrassment, especially when he suddenly pushed her legs upward, her moist center totally exposed for him to see.

"D-Draco... Don't look at it like that please..." She said breathlessly.

"You're beautiful." He said before he parted her nether lips with his fingers then he lowered his head to start sucking and licking on her skin and flesh.

 _Oh Merlin..._

Hermione couldn't contain her moans and gasps at the way he took her in his mouth, she threw her head back while she clutched the covers on either side of her. The way he expertly played with her swollen nub was making her go mad and she felt something build up around her abdomen. Her legs thrashed but Draco was firm in holding her still, he was not going to stop until she reached her peak, and when she did, she screamed, her legs trembled and her insides were clenching around him, making him groan in satisfaction. Hermione kept screaming until her wave was finally over, then she went limp on the bed with her body shivering all over.

"Dra... Draco..." She whispered while she panted. Draco stood up while he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, his eyes dark and full of lust as he looked down on her.

"Go to the middle of the bed." He said, she weakly dragged herself to the spot requested while he started to unbuckle his belt and he undid his zipper next, he removed his trousers then kicked them away, leaving him with only his boxers before he crawled towards her. His mouth met hers once again while she wrapped her arms around his neck before he started nibbling on her neck and collarbone, she threw her head back to give him the access that he needed. He started to feel her breast with one hand, kneading her flesh then pinching her swollen nipple, the pleasure she felt was incredible making it difficult to keep still and her moans was driving him mad. After a while, he lowered his head to suck and lick on her other breast, doubling the sensation Hermione was feeling, she never knew she could feel that much pleasure.

"Do you want me, Hermione?" He said huskily against the skin of her breast.

"I want you..." She whispered making him growl. He straightened then positioned himself between her legs with his knees on either side of her hips, her legs greatly spread apart, he then lowered his boxers until it was completely gone, joining with the rest of their clothing on the floor. Hermione gasped at the sight of his manhood, hard as steel and as big as his ego, she knew it was going to rip her apart, she felt scared, she didn't know what to expect, but she wanted him, she wanted him more than anything so she's willing to endure anything for him. Her eyes glazed over when he started stroking himself before he guided his tip over to her her entrance, he looked up to her, as if asking permission, she nodded then she plopped her head down the pillow to close her eyes, bracing herself to what was to come, and then he started to push into her.

She whimpered at the stinging pain she suddenly felt when he pushed and pushed, it was difficult for him, seeing her in pain so he supported himself with his hands on either side of her head, he grabbed each of Hermione's hands to place them on his shoulders which she immediately gripped, her fingernails digging into his skin. He pushed once again and Hermione screamed when he was completely inside her, he immediately lowered himself to hug her tight, she started trembling while she whimpered from the pain, his size, his hardness, his fullness, it was too much for her, and she was in great pain, she couldn't help her tears from falling.

"Shhh... Shhh... It's okay, love." He whispered on her ear while she whimpered, he kissed her tears away before he rested his forehead into hers. She started to relax under him after a while, the grip of her arm around his neck loosened and her trembling lessened. Draco started kissing her lips, sweet and innocently, trying to divert her mind from the pain she was feeling, he hated himself for causing her such pain, but he felt happy that he was the one who took her, he had wanted her for years, and now, she was his and he was hers.

"I'm okay now... I'm okay..." Hermione whispered while she panted, another set of tears escaping her eyes. He kissed them away again before he planted another sweet kiss on her lips.

"Are you sure?" He whispered, Hermione nodded then she cupped his cheek. He leaned his face to her palm before she put her hand down. He slowly pulled out of her and he couldn't help the gasp that escaped him. He moaned when he pushed back in while Hermione kept quiet trying to endure the stinging pain. He pulled and pushed again while looking at her face, he repeated his actions and he relaxed when he saw her relax as well, her pained expression changed into one of pleasure and that's when he started pumping into her, slowly and rhythmic. She moaned when she started to feel pleasure from his movements while he grunted with every thrust, her soaking folds were coiling around him, it was tight and hot and wet and the feeling was unbelievable.

"Mine." He growled possessively, no one would ever touch her, he would kill anyone who would attempt to do so, she was his and his alone. Hermione's moans were getting louder and that's when he moved a little faster, he started groaning along with her moans while he pounded her, their pelvis smacking loudly together.

"Draco..." She breathe when she felt herself building up again, the pain was still there but the feeling of great pleasure was overpowering it, the way his length was filling her insides was addicting and she wanted more. She moaned louder when she felt close, he couldn't help but slam into her and when she screamed from what looked like pain, he slowed down again, giving her an apologetic kiss on her lips.

"Sorry, love..." He said breathlessly before he started sighing along with his thrusts.

"It's okay..." She whispered, Draco lowered himself to bury his face on the crook of her neck, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, her sobbing gasps on his ears was driving him mad.

"Draco... I'm..." He kept thrusting into her while she arched her back, he lowered his head to start sucking on her swollen nipple, then he cupped the other while his hips continued to move powerfully, his manhood soaking fully into her warm wetness as he assaulted her throbbing flesh. Her legs started trembling, indicating that she was climaxing, and her screams were unrestrained and her insides were clenching his manhood, triggering his own release.

"Fuck..." He whispered then he supported himself back up before he started slamming into her when he suddenly came, he released a loud, long throaty moan while he threw his head back as he exploded, Hermione loved the way he sounded and she would want to hear that over and over again, her throbbing flesh milking him until his very last drop, he kept stroking himself inside of her until he was drained. He then lowered himself again to bury his face on the crook of her neck while trying to catch his breath.

"Fuck... I came inside you..." He whispered. Hermione started laughing breathlessly.

"I already took care of that before we got here..." She said, slightly embarrassed at her eagerness. Draco lifted his head to look at her face with a smirk.

"You're well prepared, aren't you, Granger?" He said, Hermione pouted making him chuckle.

"Can you get off now? I'm still in pain you know."

"Sorry." He pulled out making them both gasp, then he laid on his side to wrapped his arms around shoulder and waist. "Sleep." Hermione yawned, she grimaced when she felt pain on her nether region when she moved closer to Draco. He felt her discomfort so he looked down at her.

"Pain?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Draco grabbed his wand on his nightstand and did a nonverbal spell to relieve her pain, she immediately felt great after.

"Thanks..." She whispered. He placed his wand back down then he kissed her forehead. Hermione couldn't help her tears, this relationship that they have was forbidden and many will be against it, but she wanted to be with him and that's all that matters, even if it will be kept a secret.

"You're mine Hermione... Mine alone..." He whispered before sleep took over him, Hermione followed not long after.


	6. Chapter 6

**Six:**

Hermione opened her eyes slowly, she was trying to comprehend what had woken her up, until someone spoke.

"Hermione, love." His soothing voice made her look around and she found him on the edge of the bed, putting on his neck tie and his hair was damp from his shower. "Wake up sweetheart." Hermione slowly sat up, her body felt heavy but she had to get up or she'll be late for class.

"I'm up..." She said with a weak smile, she slid her legs down the bed then she stood up while carrying the covers with her. Draco watched her as she made her way towards the door so she can take a shower.

"Are you alright? Any pain, love?" He asked as he slid on his school robes, Hermione smiled weakly then she shook her head. Draco approached her then he grabbed her face with his hands and planted a sweet and lingering kiss on her lips. When he pulled away, Hermione asked a question.

"Draco... Why me? Why now?" Draco looked down to grab her hands then he sighed before he spoke.

"I've always wanted you... For a long time now." He said without looking at her.

"But... You always bullied me, you called me filthy, disgusting, a mudblood." She said with her brows furrowed. Draco looked up at her with regret clearly shown on his handsome face.

"It was the only way for you to notice me, to look at me." He said with a sad look. Hermione's face softened then she leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

"You know the situation we're in, right?" She said, he nodded in understanding. "You're father will never approve of us."

"I know."

"My friends hate you."

"I know."

"Your friends hate me too."

"I know."

"But I want you..." She said gently, Draco lifted his gaze to her, searching her eyes. He leaned forward to give her a hug while closed his eyes. They pulled away before Hermione turned around to go out the door while Draco just stood there, staring at the spot where she had disappeared. He never knew he would feel something like that for someone, specially someone like Hermione Granger, a Muggle-born, a Mudblood, completely against his pureblood upbringing. But he loved her and he will anything to protect her.

Even if it means keeping everything a secret.

* * *

When Hermione was done showering and dressing for the day, she found Draco standing in the common room, waiting for her.

"I thought you already left for breakfast?" She said while she moved closer to him. Draco enveloped her in hug then rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I couldn't leave without any goodbye kiss from you my love." He said making her smile. She looked up at him then both of them leaned forward for a sweet kiss.

"Mmmmm... Better than breakfast." Draco said dreamily. Hermione giggled, the she turned him around to push him out the door. "Hey." He said with a small laugh.

"We're going to be late you know." Hermione said with a smile before both of them were completely out of the dorm. After that, they went separate ways so they won't be seen together.

And it was a lot harder than they thought when all they wanted was to be together every second of every minute of everyday.

* * *

"You look different." Ginny said as she scrutinized her bestfriend who was sitting across from her in the Gryffindor table. Hermione raised both eyebrows then looked at herself.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know... You're... You look prettier somehow..." She said quietly while she slid her spoon on her tongue with her eyes narrow. Hermione smirked then she threw a piece of her milkless cereal on the red head's direction. "Hey!" Ginny ripped a piece of bread then threw it at Hermione's direction. Both of them laughed for a while when suddenly Harry plopped down beside Ginny, he leaned forward to give her a kiss, a gesture Hermione suddenly felt jealous for, she wished her and Draco could do something like that in public, she sneaked a view to the Slytherin table and she found her beloved staring at her before he looked away. Hermione sighed then turned to look at Harry, who she noticed was looking disheveled and stressed.

"Harry, what happened?"

"Nothing..." He said but Hermione was not convinced. He kept sighing every now and then. Ginny stood up suddenly while she dusted herself.

"I have to go guys, I'll see you later." She leaned down to kiss Harry on the lips before she turned around to go. Hermione glanced at Harry again, wanting to know what's going on.

"Harry... You can tell me." She said. Harry looked around before he spoke.

"Dumbledore, he called me into his office. He... " He paused then sighed. "He..."

"Maybe we should talk somewhere private, where's Ron?"

"Yeah we should, let's wait for Ro-" As if on cue, the red head sat beside Hermione and gave them both suspicious looks.

"What are you guys talking about?" He asked while he grabbed a toast then he took a bite. Hermione stood up then she grabbed Ron's robes from behind, Harry followed suit.

"Wait, I'm not done eating!"

"Just bring that with you, we have to go." Hermione said while she dragged Ron.

"I can walk you know. Where are we going?" Hermione immediately let go of his robes while the three of them started walking out the Great hall, a pair of grey eyes following their every move, jealousy overcoming him.

The three of them managed to find to secluded area on the castle grounds to talk.

"Dumbledore called me over to his office and he... Mentioned something about Voldemort's many lives, that's why he was able to come back everytime."

"What do you mean, _many lives_?" Ron asked.

"He used really dark magic to split his soul into many pieces, and he kept them concealed in many different items."

"Horcruxes..." Hermione said while she slowly looked up at Harry. "That explains why he could come back. To use that kind of magic to make oneself immortal, it's just..."

"Bloody fucking hell." Ron said with a perplexed look.

"Dumbledore had managed to destroy one, a ring, it was a ring that belonged to Tom Riddle's grandfather and he used it as one of his horcrux. He used the sword of Gryffindor to completely destroy it." Harry said while he looked alternately at both Hermione and Ron.

"And how many others are left?" Hermione said, clearly scared of his answer.

"Do you know how a horcrux is created, Hermione?" Harry asked, she nodded her head once.

"You split your soul by killing another person." Harry nodded.

"Tom riddle had committed five murders before he disappeared that night he tried to kill me." Harry said. Hermione licked her lips and when she was about to speak, they heard a crunching sound, making them all alert and panicked.

"Who's there?!" Ron asked in a loud and cracking voice, earning him a perplexed look from Hermione.

"Nothing's change Weasel, still a coward I see." The voice of Draco Malfoy was heard before he emerged at one of the trees, Hermione gave him a disapproving look but he ignored it, he had actually followed them because of his jealousy.

"Who are you calling a coward you twat!" Ron said while he charged at him, Hermione immediately stopped the red head from destroying Draco's face.

"Ron! Ron!"

"Why are you stopping me from clobbering that foul git?!"

"Ron! Stop! It's not worth it!" She pleaded while she pushed him away. Draco gave Ron a nasty smirk that made the red head's blood boil once more.

"You fuckin-"

"Ron!" Hermione yelled, Ron harshly shook himself out of her grip, glared at her before he stormed away, Harry followed not long after, but not without glaring at the blond Slytherin then he walk away. Hermione sighed before she turned around to face her lover.

"Were you listening?" She asked while he walked closer to her.

"No, I just got here." He said, they were only inches away from each other.

"Draco..." She whispered while looking around. "I have to go..." She started to walk pass him but he grabbed her wrist.

"Let's go back to our dorm..." He whispered with his eyes heavily lidded. Hermione's breath hitch at the way he was looking at her. He leaned forward to kiss her, making her eyes widen, it was brief but they felt hot instantly. She looked around before she grabbed his collar and gave him a hot kiss. She pushed him back she whispered something.

"We can't right now, but I'll be waiting during lunch... Make love to me then..." She said before she started to walk away, leaving Draco to release a heavy, ragged breath.

A/N: Thanks again everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven:**

 **Warning: Lemon**

Draco quietly entered Hermione's bedroom back in their dorm and his eyes darkened immediately with lust the minute he laid his grey eyes on her. She was sitting on her bed, leaning her back on her head board with her knees upward and her legs were spread apart, all naked and exposed for him to see. He started removing his robes as he slowly approached her, his sweater, his neck tie, then his dress shirt was all thrown on the floor afterwards, then he kicked off his shoes before he crawled over to her bed, his eyes predatory making Hermione release a ragged breath.

"Took you long enough..." She said quietly before Draco finally reached her, crashing his lips into hers into a passionate kiss, his actions full of hunger and greed, then he pulled away to a kneeling position before he pulled Hermione forcefully by her hips so she was now laying on the bed. He leaned downwards to take her mouth against his once again before his hand found its way to her core, parting her lips and rubbing it gently with his fingers making her whimper.

"We have to hurry... We don't have much time..." She whispered into his lips before he inserted a finger inside of her, she arched her back with a gasp as he flicked on her nub, building pressure all around her. Hermione noticed that he had a bandage on his left arm, she had noticed that before but she didn't question it, but she's going to ask him about it later, right now, she wanted him. "Draco..." She said breathlessly. "Please Draco... I need you inside me..." Draco released a ragged sigh before pulled up to unbuckle his belt, and moments later, his trousers was thrown on the floor carelessly along with his discarded clothes. Hermione suddenly sat up, taking him by surprise, before she wrapped her hand around his length, he hissed at the contact and he couldn't help but moan when she started stroking him up and down.

"Oh fuck... Hermione..." He whispered while he threw his head back. Another moan escaped his throat when his lover started licking the tip of his manhood. He looked down and he became more aroused at how beautiful she looked while she pleasured him. He gently ran his fingers through her messy hair before she slowly took him on her mouth, but his size was making her gag and was finding it difficult to continue, she wanted to please him more than anything but she doesn't know how.

"I'm Sorry..."

"Don't rush my love... It's alright..." He said, then he gently pushed her down so he can take her. Hermione spread her legs wide apart before he positioned himself between her, he started to rub his tip to her moist center before he slowly entered her, she whimpered as he filled her inch by inch until he was fully inside then he released a sigh before he started thrusting into her slowly, feeling every inch of her walls that was rubbing against his flesh.

"Draco..." She whispered when he started pumping into her harder and faster.

"More..." He said breathlessly, not losing his rhythm. His moans were getting louder along with hers and Hermione couldn't get enough of how pleased he was being as he pounded into her. He suddenly pulled out and he flipped her over so that she was on her hands and knees, Hermione spread her legs apart before he slammed himself inside of her. Hermione screamed from the pleasure especially when he started moving hard and fast, his pelvis was smacking into her behind loudly and she was not ready for the sudden climax that came crashing down all over her. She screamed again as he continued to stroke into her while he himself was losing it.

"Fuck... Oh fuck... You feel so good." He said as he smacked her harder, and when her wave was over, he pushed her down so she was lying on her stomach and he started thrusting into her again, Draco brushed away her hair then he leaned down to nip on her back and nape while he continued to move inside of her.

"Draco...!" She screamed and she wanted more of him, he was addicting she knew she wouldn't be able to get enough of him. He started grunting louder while he pounded her in short but hard movements and she knew he was close. He leaned down to bury his face on her nape and that's when he started screaming while he exploded inside of her, his loud moans was music to Hermione's ears and she wanted to hear more of it. He slammed into her one last time before he stopped to catch his breath.

"That was... You are... Bloody brilliant..." He said breathlessly. Then he rolled over to lay beside her before he put an arm around her back, their faces only inches from each other. Both of them smiled lazily before Hermione laid on her side, facing him.

"You can't be mean to my friends anymore..." She said, Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I can't promise that, love." He kissed her lips. Hermione pouted cutely making him chuckle.

"Whatever." She said before she sat up to grab her clothes. "I'm going to the Great hall to eat, you should eat too."

"Yes Ma'am." He said while he laid on his back, his arms resting on the back of his head. Hermione glanced at him and she couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of him, all naked with his member still hard and proud and he was wearing a naughty smirk on his face.

"What's on your arm?" She suddenly asked and she noticed how he flinched at the question. His smirk disappeared and was replaced by a serious one.

"I... I got burned from Blaise's prank. He was supposed to singe the hair of a first year but the fire ended up on my robes." He said, his smirk coming back. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"That could be healed by magic you know."

"I thought you're hungry?" Draco said, changing the subject. Hermione sighed before she turned around.

"I'm going now." She said before she turned around to out her bedroom. Draco's smirk immediately disappeared as soon as she did. He slowly sat up with a scowl plastered on his face. He began rubbing his left arm where the bandage was and he stared at the spot where Hermione had diasappeared with a pained expression on his face. He stood up so he can get dressed again, when he got his trousers back on, he sat back down the bed with his elbows resting on his knees while looking down on the carpeted floor. Then he ran his hands through his platinum hair in frustration with a loud sigh.

"Hermione..." He whispered while he clenched and unclenched his fist that was resting on his lap.

* * *

"You know, that git Malfoy is up to no good." Ron said while he munched on his chicken. Hermione stopped her spoon midair to look at her bestfriend.

"What?" She asked.

"Ask Harry." Ron said nonchalantly. Hermione turned to look at Harry with a questioning look.

"He's been going to the seventh floor and will disappear after a while to who knows where." Harry said.

"What? What do you mean by that? And why do you know this?" Hermione asked.

"Because I've been seeing it in the Marauder's map. Plus, Dobby and Kreacher told me about it when they visited me in the common room, says he's always going to the seventh floor with some other students." The boy who lived said, Hermione stared at him with her eyebrows furrowed before she looked away. Ron had been watching Hermione's reactions since the conversation started.

"What's with you?" The red head asked the witch, who snapped back to reality to look at him.

"What are you on about, Ron?"

"Why is it that when it comes to Malfoy, you're acting distant an-"

"I'm not!" She yelled making both Harry and Ron jump. Hermione didn't want to think that Draco was doing something undesirable, it would hurt her to no end.

She was inlove with him after all.

Just then, the person in question entered the Great hall, his grey eyes landing on hers briefly before he looked away and she did the same. Ron narrowed his eyes while Harry looked at the red head with his eyebrow knitted together.

"I'm done, I'm going." Hermione stood up to go out of the Great hall, Harry and Ron didn't make any attempt to stop her from leaving while Draco followed his lover with his eyes as she made her way out.

"Reckon there's something going on between those two?" Ron asked while he ate his chicken with narrow eyes.

"I don't know." Harry said with a shake of his head. "I hope not."

A/N: Sorry for the late update and thanks for the reviews everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight:**

Hermione walked into the castle halls absentmindedly, the thing that Harry and Ron said in the Great hall had been echoing on her mind for a while.

 _What was he doing in the seventh floor?_ She thought to herself. The fact that he was disappearing on the Marauder's map was unnerving her, she didn't want to think that he was really up to no good, but he was known to be doing such things for years. She stopped on her tracks with a solemn look and that's when her eyes widened in realization. But before, she needed to prove it, she wanted to make sure herself, and she was torn, what if her assumptions were correct? Should she tell her bestfriends or protect her lover? She felt trapped. She felt stinging tears on her eyes before she wiped it angrily.

She decided to asked Harry about it during their Divination class, she sneaked a whisper on his ear when Professor Trelawney was not looking.

"Hey." She whispered. "Harry." The green eyed wizard looked at her direction.

"What?" He whispered back.

"I just wanted to know, during what hours does Malfoy disappear on the seventh floor?" She asked. Harry furrowed his brows and gave her a questioning look.

"Usually after classes, but why are you ask-" He stopped talking then his eyes widened, Hermione bit her lip with a confused look. "The room of requirement!" He hissed. Hermione gave him a pained expression before she looked away. "Hermione?"

"Yes?" She asked while she looked at him again.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded dumbly. "Did you hear what I said? The room of requirement couldn't be seen in the map." He whispered to her again.

"Yeah." She whispered back. She didn't expect Harry to figure it out sooner, she wished she could prove them wrong but something tells her that something is going on with her lover.

 _That bandage on his left arm..._ She thought sadly, she hoped that she was wrong, she hoped that it was really just an injury, but Draco is a wizard and he could get rid of that burn injury in no time. Draco came from a family of loyal Voldemort followers, so it was only natural that he'll be part of that sooner or later. Hermione felt like crying but did her best to keep it all in, she didn't want Harry to see her like that or he wouldn't stop asking her questions about what was wrong, and she could not tell him anything about it.

* * *

It was potions class and they were asked to be divided into partners, naturally, Harry went with Ron, but Ron wanted to be with Hermione, he was about to asked the brown haired witch when Draco beat him to it.

"Is this seat taken, Granger?" He asked. Hermione looked up at him then she shook her head, she shrugged then gestured for the chair next to her so he can take a seat.

"Not at all, Malfoy. Help youself, a Mudblood for a partner would be so nice." She said coldly.

"Hermione! I was about to ask you-"

"Fuck off Weasel, are you fucking blind that you can't see that she has a partner alrea-"

"Draco." Hermione warned, Ron was about to attack when he stopped abruptly then looked at Hermione.

"You're in first name basis now, huh? Hermione?" He asked while he crossed his arms on his chest. Hermione mentally cursed herself.

"N-No... It was just a slip of the tongue, please go back to Harry, Ron, he's looking for you." She said firmly while she glared at the red head, Ron's nostril's flared up before he turned to look at Draco.

"I'm not done with you yet, fucker." He said before he stormed away. Draco let out a smug smirk before he looked at Hermione, who was glaring at him. "What?" He asked with an amused look, Hermione scoffed before she looked away.

"Honestly." She said while she started reading her textbook so they can begin, she was about to stand up when she felt Draco's hand snake on her thigh below the table, she was relieved that they were on the far corner so nobody would notice the naughty activities going on, then she gasped when he grabbed the hem of her skirt then he pushed it back to reveal her smooth, creamy legs.

"Draco." She hissed while she tried to push his hand away but he was stronger. He leaned forward to whisper on her ear.

"Please." He whispered huskily with a discreet lick on her earlobe making her shudder. He started running his hand on her thigh before it found its way between her legs, she gasped quietly before she tried to close her legs but he whispered again.

"Please, love." Hermione let out a shaky sigh before she opened her legs again, she cursed herself for being so weak against him, she bit her lip when he started rubbing her core over her knickers. He used his forefinger to rubbed her clit in a circular motion and that's when she started shivering while she bit her lip harder . He suddenly set her knickers aside to place a finger inside of her, Hermione tried to close her legs but he spread it apart again. He started putting pressure on her nub while she started to pretend to be reading the instructions for the potion they were making but she was shivering all over. She covered her face with her book and that's when she her mouth parted while she released a ragged breath. Draco watched her while he leaned his cheek on his fist with his elbows were resting on the table, while his other hand continued to assualt his lover's womanhood.

"Dra...Co..." She whispered and that's when she started climaxing, he kept his posture calm while she was struggling behind her book, she shuddered with her eyes closed and when she had enough, she placed the book back down loudly while she leaned on it making everyone look at their direction, she didn't dare to look up but she just pretended to read while Draco slowly removed his finger from inside her then he fixed back her knickers. When everyone got back to their business, he lifted his finger to start sucking on it, Hermione glared at him while he smirked.

"Delicious." He whispered huskily into her ear, Hermione started to glare at him again. "The potion, Granger, stop wasting time." He said loudly and firmly. Hermione wanted to punch him on the face especially when he smirked smugly.

"Stop ordering Hermione around you bloo-!"

"Now, now Mr. Weasley." Professor Slughorn said to Ron who was red in the face. Draco smirked again which caused Hermione to scoff before she looked away but she couldn't help her own smirk as well. She looked around to make sure that no one was looking before she glanced at Draco again, then she smiled very sweetly, which he gladly returned and she felt like her heart was going to explode.

 _I love you..._ She thought to herself. She was scared to say that out loud and she wished that he was feeling the same.

* * *

Draco leaned his back on the brown door while staring ahead with hollow eyes, he had been standing there for a while without moving, he could hear some objects falling towards the ground outside but he didn't move. He couldn't think straight, he thought of Hermione, what would she say when she finds out? Would she hate him and break things off with him? Just thinking about it was making him mad. He wouldn't want that, he wanted Hermione more than anything, but he had no other choice.

He continued to stare at the large object just across from him, he just wanted to approach it and smash it into pieces, then run away and take Hermione with him, but it was not possible. He keep sighing again and again until he decided to go forward to do what he needed to do. He looked up at the old cabinet and started knocking on its door, the sound echoing throughout the room, his fist hovered ot it for a while, then he looked down and that's when his lips started quivering, then his face scrunched up in pain and he started sobbing.

"Hermione..." He said in a stuffy voice before he lowered himself with his hands planted on the wooden doors.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait!


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine:**

It was time for the Gryffindor Quidditch team try outs and Ron had expressed his desire for the keeper position. Though he had been nervous about it, he tried his best not to show by looking smug in front of his friends in the Great Hall.

"Don't do it Ron, you'll just hurt yourself." Ginny said with a smug smirk. Ron glared at his sister.

"Shut it woman. I don't need your opinion."

"Well, well, if it isn't Weasley." Cormac McLaggen appeared behind the red head with an arrogant smirk on his face. Ron looked over his shoulder to face him.

"Got a problem, mate?" Ron asked, clearly irritated. Cormac just laugh but it sounded fake.

"Nothing, just telling you that you won't stand a chance against me, so just give the position to me so you won't have to humiliate yourself." He said again, Hermione rested her hand on Ron's shoulder to stop him from attacking. She could see how his nostrils flared up. Then he suddenly stood up to face the man.

"Like hell I would." Ron said through gritted teeth, Hermione and Harry stood up to get in between them, and that's when Cormac landed his eyes on the brown haired witch, Ron gave him a look of absolute disgust when he licked his lips as the sight of her.

"Hello there beautiful." He said before Hermione turned around to face him. She gave him a perplexed look before backing away a little. "That Hogsmeade trip that's coming soon, I insist that you go out with me, love." He said while he hovered his eyes from her head to foot, his eyes dark with lust. That's when Harry and Ron moved forward to cover Hermione.

"Don't you dare go near her, motherfucker!" Ron yelled.

"Cormac, I suggest you leave before I disqualify you from the try outs." Harry said through gritted teeth. Cormac smiled then shrugged before he turned around.

"Whatever you say, team captain." He said with a wave of his hand.

"Guys, honestly, just leave it-"

"Did you even see how he was looking at you?! It was like he was going to eat you!" Ron exclaimed and Hermione was becoming embarassed at how everyone was looking at their direction.

"I know Ron, but he's always like that with every girl, do you think I can't take care of myself? Come on, let's sit down, calm down, you need to clear your head for the try outs." She said as she gestured her hand to the seats. Ron sighed before he obliged.

"Won-won! I want to wish you good luck baby!" Lavender suddenly appeared out of nowhere, she pushed Hermione aside making her stumble but good thing Harry was there to catch her.

"Why you-"

"Just let it go." Harry said as they both look at how Ron was struggling for his breath as Lavender wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. Both Hermione and Harry chuckled.

"Say, did you get that invitation for Slughorn's party?" Ginny asked both Harry and Hermione before she shoved a spoonful of cereal in her mouth. Ron stopped his struggling to look at his sister.

"You got another one of those bloody parties?" He asked.

"Yes." Ginny said mockingly. Ron scoffed.

"Why do you guys even go? It's just a stupid event for stupid people." He said. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"Excuse me? You know Ron, we are allowed to invite a guest and I was planning on inviting you so you could join us." She said while she crossed her arms over her chest, Ron and Lavender looked at her in disbelief.

"You wouldn't! How dare you invite my Won-won on a date an-"

"I never said it was a date, I was going to invite him as a guest, know the difference." Hermione said irritably. Lavender straightened out to face her. Harry face palmed while Ginny smirked. The fights will never end in the Gryffindor table.

"So what? Who told you that you can-"

"Lav, please. I'll go Her-"

"No, you don't need to force yourself, after all, it is a stupid party for stupid people." Hermione said before she turned around to go away.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled after her.

"Wait I'm not done with you!" Lavender exclaimed with her hands on her hips.

"Well I am! So find somebody else to annoy!" Hermione yelled back, Harry couldn't help but smirk at the witch's retreating back.

 _Gryffindor girls are really something else._ He thought then he looked down on his girlfriend, who suddenly licked her spoon seductively then she winked at him in a sexy manner. He smirked again with heavy lidded eyes. _Not that I'm complaining._

* * *

Hermione angrily walked to the halls of the castle, she was annoyed to her core and she wanted to clear her head, until someone pulled her from behind then dragged her into an empty classroom, the said someone pinned her hard behind the door in an effort to close it shut. She found herself face to face with her lover, who looked like he was furious about something, his handsome face greatly showing hatred.

"Dr-draco-"

"Who the fuck was that guy who was looking at you like he wanted to take you right in the Great Hall?" He asked darkly before he started attacking her neck, Hermione moaned before she could answer.

"Tha-That was Cormac and he's trying out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, don't mind him Draco..." She breathlessly while Draco continued to nip on her neck forcefully, then he pulled away, anger still visible on his face.

"How dare he, that fucker is going down, you hear me?" He said darkly with heavy lidded eyes before he savagely took her mouth into his.

"W-what? No..." Hermione tried to talk against his mouth. "Please don't do anything stupid... Draco..." She moaned when he invaded her mouth with his tongue, then he pulled away.

"I can't promise you that, you belong to me." He said darkly while he stared at her face with heavy lidded eyes. "You hear me?"

"Of course I belong to you..." She said before she gave him a peck on his lips. Draco rested his forehead against her the he released a ragged breath.

"Make it up to me tonight then, love. Show me how you belong to me and only to me." He said before he visciously kissed her lips again, then he pulled away while biting her lower lip. He smirked before she pulled her away from the door so he could get out. Hermione closed her eyes before she sighed.

* * *

Hermione took a seat on the benches to watch the try out, she saw that Cormar had been staring at her from down the field in a lustful manner which made her roll her eyes. Then she looked at her right to find Draco taking a seat on the far end, her jaw dropped while she stared at him, Harry looked up to look at Hermione, then at Draco.

"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?" He asked the Slytherin prince, who just cackled at his question.

"Hey fucker! This is a Gryffindor team try out! You shouldn't be here you prat!" Ron yelled, who was standing beside Ginny in the field. Draco just shrugged.

"Alright, fine then, I already know what would happen anyway, but it would be nice to see how pathetic Weasel would be up there." Draco said with an arrogant smirk but it did nothing to hide his very handsome features.

"Stupid fucker!" Ron yelled before he started running past a laughing McLaggen. Draco instantly landed his eyes on the man to glare at him in a deadly manner, Hermione bit her lip and she wished that Draco would just go, and she was thankful that he did. He didn't look at her then he was gone, Ron was being stopped by both Harry and Ginny from killing the blond.

The try outs began after that little mishap, thanks to Draco, and Ron ended up landing the Keeper position, and it was thanks to Hermione and her Confundus charm, she used it on Cormac and she felt great to see him all pathetic and confused. Harry had actually given her a suspicious looks but she shrugged it off.

* * *

Hermione moaned loudly as Draco pounded her with all his might, her eyes were covered in a blind fold and her wrists were tied on the bed post.

"Who do you belong to?" He asked breathlessly.

"You..." Hermione answered back and she screamed when he pounded her harder.

"That's right. Mine, and only mine." He said before he started grunting loudly with every thrust, then he started slamming into her without rhythm while he screamed when he suddenly came. Hermione climaxed along with him and she felt helpless being tied up that all she could do was scream and squirm beneath him. Draco shuddered as he steadied himself while pouring his hot liquid inside of her.

"Oh fuck..." He whispered before he lowered himself to bury his face on the crook of her neck. Then he started untying the blind fold and the ones on her wrist before he laid down beside her. He then wrapped his arms around her possessively while she did the same.

"Draco..." She whispered. He grunted in response. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, love?" He asked then she sat up, he was confused then he followed suit.

"What..." She swallowed. "What are you doing on the seventh floor corridor?" She asked and she saw how Draco's face had drained out of color.

"Ho... How...?"

"It doesn't matter how I knew, I want to know, I want to..." She didn't know how to end her sentence.

"Hermione." Draco said then he grabbed both her arm, firm but not enough to hurt her. "Who else knows?" He asked. Hermione stared at his eyes in slight shock.

"I... Only me... I-"

"You're not very good at lying, Hermione." He said before he let go of her. "Is this it?"

"What?" Hermione asked with a pained expression, Draco slowly looked up at her, his face full of rage and it scared her.

"It this why you got close to me? To find answers to you questions? Did that Pothead and Weasel talked you into this?" He asked with venom, Hermione stared at him in disbelief.

"I can't believe you would think that! I gave you everything!" She yelled frantically.

"Then maybe it was part of your fucking plan!" He spat, Hermione's eyes hardened then she slapped his face, hard.

"How dare you!" She said through gritted teeth, Draco slowly looked at her and his face suddenly showed regret, specially when tears started falling from her eyes.

"Hermione..." He tried to touch her but she swatted his hands furiously away, she grabbed the blanket with her before she stood up and she covered herself with it, then she started grabbing her clothes from the floor. "Love... I'm sorry..." Draco pleaded.

"Goodnight." She said coldly but before she got out of the door, Draco spoke again.

"Hermione... I just, I just don't want you to get involved, I don't want anything to happen to you." He said then he looked down. "I'd be nothing without you, love." He said, Hermione slightly looked over her shoulder but not completely looking at him.

"Then I feel the same way Draco. It's not just you who's suffering." She said coldly before she went out of Draco's room then she slammed the door shut behind her.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

**Ten**

The next morning, Hermione made sure that she would go out of the dorm first, she didn't want to run into Draco after what happened the ngith before, but much to her dismay, Draco was already up.

"Love..." He called her as he went out of his room, she looked over her shoulder to see him already wearing his grey slacks and white dress shirt, which was very much open, revealing lean chest and abs. "Baby..." Hermione sighed, she could never stay mad at him for so long, and just when she was about to go to him, a loud pounding sound was heard on the door. Hermione immediately opened the portrait only to be pushed aside by Pansy Parkinson.

"Pansy, what are yo-" Draco stopped on his words when the girl suddenly wrapped an arm on his neck then she kissed him hard on the lips. Hermione's eye widened as she watched the two of them, and Draco's face was in full shock when Pansy pulled away, then he looked at Hermione, who was giving him a pained expression.

"Hermione..."

"What? You're calling her now by her first name?" Pansy asked before Draco pushed her away from him.

"Are you mental?! Why the fuck did you do that for?! You can't just come in here and kiss me all you want! The fuck is wrong with you?!" He told Pansy, who was looking at him in shock.

"We've always been doing that, why stop now Draco? You've already fucked me in every corner of your room!" She yelled and that's when they heard the portrait door close with a bang.

"Shit." Draco said as he closed his eyes in frustration. He wanted to go after Hermione but he couldn't risk Pansy getting suspicious, she might tell on them and that's the last thing he needed. "Get out." He ordered the Slytherin girl.

"What?" Pansy asked him in disbelief.

"I SAID GET OUT!" He yelled on top of his lungs before Pansy slapped his face, then she stormed out of the common room. Draco raised his head head with a pained grimace visible on his face, then he sighed in frustration.

"FUCK!" He yelled before he stormed towards his room to finish dressing up, hopefully he'll run into his lover so he could apologize.

* * *

Hermione tried to blink her tears away, she was being unreasonable because of her jealousy over Pansy, but not just her, all of the other girls who got a taste of Draco Malfoy.

 _You've fucked me in every corner of your room!_

It kept echoing on her head, of course she'd known that Draco was quite the ladies man, but suddenly, she was finding it difficult to accept that there were other girls who had touched him, felt his breath on their necks and felt the warmth of his body against theirs. She was being possessive of him and reality was suddenly too hard to bear.

"Granger!" She heard Draco's voice which instantly stopped her on her tracks. She could hear his footsteps getting nearer, then he dragged her away by her arm into a secluded corner when he made sure that no one was around to see them.

"Love... Are you mad at me?" He asked. Hermione shook her head.

"No... I'm not..." She said quietly, telling the half truth.

"Baby... Don't listen to Pansy-"

"I know that you've put it in every hole in this castle an-"

"What?"

"I know Draco, there's no need to explain." She said. "There's nothing I can do about it." She said again before she heard Draco sigh.

"Love, look at me..." He lifted her chin using his thumb and forefinger. "Whatever foolish things I did in the past with... Those girls..." He winced at what he said. "You're what matters to me now, it's all about you now. No one else." He said. "Do you believe that?" He asked. Hermione stared at him for a while before she spoke.

"I believe you." She said, Draco gave her a very handsome smile.

"Thank you for believing me, love." He moved forward to kiss her forehead. "You, and only you, that's all that matters to me." Hermione closed her eyes and a tear escaped one of them.

"I feel the same for you..." She said in a shaky voice, Draco enveloped her in a tight hug, then he pulled away and gave her a long and lingering kiss.

"Go." He whispered before Hermione turned around to walk away. Draco leaned on his back on the wall before he let out a ragged breath with his eyes closed.

* * *

Draco and Hermione sat face to face on the couch in their common room, kissing gently and lovingly, just enjoying each other's company with the blond prince's hand running up and down Hermione's arm while hers was on his chest. They pulled away gently before Hermione leaned forward to rest her head on his chest.

"I need a date for Slughorn's party tomorrow, would you come with me?" She asked, Draco looked down at her.

"What? Do you want people to get suspicious?" He asked back. He heard Hermione sigh.

"But I really want to go with you..." He could hear the pout on her voice and it made him smirk, then he chuckled..

"I know... But since I can't go with you, who are you taking?" He ask darkly while he played with her hair.

"I don't know..." She sighed. "I was going to ask Ron bu-" Draco scoffed.

"Weasel? I'd rather kill him, don't you see how much he fancies you?" He said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'll go alone then." She said, she could feel Draco nodding his head in approval.

"Good girl."

* * *

Hermione formed her lips into a thin line as she twirled her drink around with a bored look on her face, everyone had come with a date, and she was all alone, she decided to look around, she saw Harry busy conversing with a very pretty Ginny, she saw Neville serving drinks to people, then when she turned around, she came face to face with a smirking Cormac McLaggen.

"You should have told me that you would come alone my little kitten, I am more than willing to show you a bloody good time, if you know what I mean." He said with a wiggle of his brows then he licked his lips when his eyes landed on her chest, which was greatly emphasized by her sweetheart neckline dress. Hermione didn't hesitate to grimace.

"Leave me alone McLaggen." She said before she turned around. She decided to find Harry so she could have an excuse to get away from the sleazy guy, but she couldn't find her friend anywhere, it was only Ginny she saw on the spot.

"Hey Ginny."

"Hermione." The pretty red head said with a smile. "So, How's it going with...?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Stop it!" Hermione hissed. Ginny laughed before she looked around.

"You didn't bring anyone with you?" She asked.

"No."

"Don't worry, Harry and I will keep you company."

"Where is he, by the way?"

"Just went to the loo."

"Oh..."

"Speaking of loo, I need to go too." Ginny said before she placed her glass on the nearby table. "I'll be right back." Then she was gone. Hermione sighed again before she found herself being pulled away suddenly by Harry.

"What's going on-" But Harry shushed her as he continued to pull her away with him. He spoke when they were finally in a secluded corner.

"I saw Malfoy down the hall, just outside." He said quietly while he looked around.

"What?" Hermione whisper yelled.

"But he didn't see me, and he wasn't alone, Snape was with him." Hermione gave her friend a worried expression.

"What were they doing?"

"All I heard was, they were arguing."

 _"I swore to your mother Draco, she made me do an unbreakable vow, I said I would protect you." Snape snarled as he pinned Draco on the wall by grabbing his collar._

 _"I don't need you or anyone else to help me! I know what I'm doing and I'm almost there, you just wait!" Draco spat back._

 _"Stop acting like a spoiled brat and just let me handle it." Snape said darkly. "Or do you really want to end up like your father, Draco?" He asked and that's when the Slytherin prince shoved the Professor away from him._

Hermione couldn't believe what she heard, so it was true, Draco was doing something and Snape knows about it. She opened her mouth to speak but she was interrupted when Ginny returned.

"Oh, there you are." She said.

"I'll be back." Hermione said which earned her a confused look from Harry.

"Wait, where are you going?" He asked.

"To the loo." She said, making sure that he will not follow her, she hurriedly went outside the long halls, hoping that she would still catch her lover, and she did, she saw his retreating back, but he was already very far away. She started running as fast as she could to catch him then she cursed her high heels for holding her back.

"These bloody..." She slid them off then she carried them with one hand to continue running after the blond Slytherin. "Malfoy!" She yelled, Draco stopped on his tracks and he slowly looked behind him with a shocked look on his face. "Wait!"

"Hermione...?" He asked quietly to himself then he studied her appearance, he didn't actually see her getting ready for the party, he was doing his own business during that time and he couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight of her. She drove him mad by just looking at her. The way that her black, knee length dress hugged her body, the way her sweet, firm breasts looked while being pushed up on her sweetheart neckline, and the way her skirt flowed while she ran towards him, barefeet and all sent hot shots down his abdomen. His eyes darkened as she approached him nearer and nearer and when she did, he unceremoniously grabbed both her arms them he started dragging her towards the empty room that was just beside them, taking the witch by surprise. He forcefully pinned her on the wall once inside then he viciously attacked her mouth while closing the door with a lock. Hermione was breathing heavily and loudly while being torn between pushing him away or pulling him closer.

"Draco..."

"Mine." He growled against her lips before he started to unbuckle his belt with one hand, then he lifting her skirt up, his lips never leaving hers, he lifted her leg to let it rest on his hip, set her knickers aside then he drove himself inside her without warning, Hermione screamed but Draco placed his hand on her mouth to muffle her voice. Then he started pumping into her with so much more force than ever before. All the anger, all the frustration was being poured at that very moment and it was sending them both unbelievable ecstasy. It didn't take long before both of them reached a mind blowing climax, Draco crashed his lips into hers to muffled both their screams then he continued pumping with short but quick thrusts until he was drained of all his hot liquid.

"Draco..." Hermione whispered while she tried to catch her breath, Draco pulled out of her then he started to zip back his trousers while Hermione adjusted her skirt. "What were you talking about with Snape?" She asked so suddenly, catching Draco off guard, he slowly looked at her with both horror and disbelief on his face.

"Just ho-"

"It doesn't matter, I need to know what is going on with you!" She exclaimed. Draco continued to stare at her with the same expression, until his face darkened slowly.

"Something that you shouldn't be involved with, stop asking me these bloody questions!" He yelled then he suddenly went out the door, closing it behind him with a slam. Hermione squeezed her eyes tight until tears started pouring out of her eyes, she didn't bother to contain it when she suddenly let out a loud sob, fully heard by Draco just outside the door, who was covering his eyes with his hand as he wept.

A/N: Thank you much for the follows, favorites and reviews everyone!


End file.
